emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7997 (23rd November 2017)
Plot Gerry is surprised to learn Lachlan has been hiding out in the loft all this time. Lachlan gives Gerry a tour of the area, pointing out all of the ways he's spying on his family. Gerry can't understand Lachlan's motives and suggests Lachlan has lost it. Lachlan watches as distraught Chrissie blames herself for him committing suicide. His plan is working. Sarah is rushed to hospital. Bernice questions all the mourners at the funeral trying to figure out who Mrs Dumphreys' long lost relative is. Frank and Megan are delighted when Jai agrees to take Tip the dog. Tom has researched Sarah's condition; he can't believe some sufferers don't even make it to thirty. Debbie comments it would be amazing if Sarah could get that far. After the burial, Bernice approaches Fred, the man she has concluded is Mrs Dumphreys' relative. She tries to establish how Fred knew Mrs Dumphreys' and although there is no wake arranged, she tells him the is one at The Woolpack so she can keep digging. Bernice pulls Daz aside and orders him to quickly arrange the wake. Dr Elliot informs Debbie that Sarah hasn't broken any bones but she'll be kept in overnight as a precaution. Debbie knows the outcome could've been so much worse and blames Tom, telling him none of this would've happened if it hadn't of been for him. At the wake, Bernice continues to attempt to establish how Fred knew Mrs Dumphreys. Daz works out Fred didn't even know Mrs Dumphreys and only attended the funeral for the spread at the wake. Jimmy and Nicola hope this means they can keep the money after all. The Kings and Bernice are gobsmacked when Lydia announces she's Mrs Dumphreys' second cousin once removed - making her Mrs Dumphreys' heir. Frank reluctantly drops Tip off at Holdgate Farm. Sarah asks if Debbie is angry with Tom, adamant the experience of quad biking was worth being back in hospital for a night. In the corridor, Graham insists Tom can't go ahead with his plan now. Tom claims this doesn't change anything and is determined to press on ahead anyway. Gerry cannot believe how cruel Lachlan is being letting his mum think he's dead. Lachlan states Robert is the reason his family have turned against him, so he's got to make them see Robert for what he really is. Unable to believe the coincidence, Bernice questions if Lydia is really sure she was related to Mrs Dumphreys. Lydia protests she wouldn't fake being a relative, especially as Mrs Dumphreys was penniless. Bernice wonders how she'll give the money to Lydia as she can't pretend she's a solicitor like she was planning. Debbie apologises to Tom for blaming him and thanks him for giving Sarah a good day. Nicola asks Lydia if she could have Mrs Dumphreys' back or £100,000, which would she take. Lydia states money is nothing especially as the expense of family. Bernice is still determined to give Lydia the money. Debbie confesses to Tom that she loves him. Her declaration isn't reciprocated although Tom tells her she's wonderful. Cast Regular cast *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Doctor - Angela Wityszyn *Fred - Bill Rodgers Locations *Home Farm - Loft, dining room *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, room D5 and waiting room *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Church Lane car park *The Woolpack - Bar *Holdgate Farm - Driveway Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,600,000 (25th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes